All because of a dare
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Laura Marano never imagined meeting her old friend Ross Lynch who is now famous and who she happens to like a lot. What happens when Laura's friends decide to help her meet him again at his bands concert but an unexpected turn happens with a dare. Will Laura ever meet Ross? Or will Laura just stay as a stranger to him forever since he doesn't remember her?
1. Chapter 1

All because of a dare

Laura's POV

"I can't believe you guys did this for me!" I said and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Laura, we know how much you love R5 and how much you want to meet them that we actually were willing to do this for you!" Raini said and Calum, Anna, and Zack nodded.

"Thank you guys! I can't believe you guys bought us tickets and meet and greet passes to actually meet them!" I said and smiled and hugged them for the 20th time. We'll at least I think it was the 20th time I hugged them. They laughed and then we pulled away.

"Well we better get going!" Anna said. "I have to go meet my future boyfriend, Riker!" She squealed and we all laughed.

"And I have the meet my future girlfriend, Rydel." Zack said and nodded.

"All I need is them to sign some posters and then make money to make people buy R5 stuff from me." Raini said and nodded.

"I'm just going to actually watch them preform like a normal person." Calum said and we all rolled our eyes.

"You also want to see if they have good food there." Raini said. "And since when are you normal Calum?" She asked and we all laughed. Calum is the most craziest one out of all of us. After we finished laughing, I rolled my eyes at them.

"And you guys say I'm the one who's obsessed." I said and they all rolled their eyes at me. I laughed at that.

"But there's also a reason to why we got you these tickets laur." Anna said and the rest nodded. "Well besides how it was a birthday gift."

"Oh yea?" I said and laughed a bit. "Why is that?" I asked.

"We wanted to do something for us. Actually something that you really want and we all know you do." Raini said and smiled.

"Like a dare ?" I asked them. They all nodded evilly and I sighed. I knew there was a catch to this. "So what is it?" I asked.

"Once we get the concert, we're gonna be the last ones in line and once we get there you're gonna have to somehow get a kiss from the one and only Ross lynch." Raini said and smiled.

"The one you've been madly in love with since kindergarten." Zack added with smoochy kisses to mock me and Anna smacked him on the head and smiled at me.

"What? That's impossible!" I said. I looked down. "Ross doesn't even remember me. It's been 6 years since we saw each other. He wouldn't want to kiss a stranger."

"But not if you try Laura! Life is about taking risks and we all know damn well that you would love to kiss Ross. We all know that you've been liking him for a long time. It's time to take a risk and see him again." Anna said.

"But...I know." I said and looked down and blushed. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss Ross lynch! But why would he want to kiss me when there's a way more better girls then me. I sighed.

"What if I don't do it?" I asked them.

"Then you owe us 20 bucks." Zack said.

"Each!" Calum added. "For buying you the tickets."

"Really?!" I said. They all nodded.

"Ugh. Fine I'll do it!" I said and they all cheered and laughed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well we better get ready! They're concert is at 7 and its 5!" Raini said excitedly. "Let's meet up outside Laura's house at 6." Everyone nodded and then everyone left my house. I sighed when I closed the door. This is going to be a long night.

I can't believe I'm to going to see my old friend again. Well the one that I'm madly in love with right now. I smiled thinking about him. I ran upstairs and got ready. Once I was done I looked in the mirror and saw how I looked. I put on a blue shirt with my white sweater that matches with it and some black skinny pants and my blue flats. I did my hair curly and my makeup. I smiled at how I looked. I hope Ross remembers me.

I looked at the time and saw it was 5:58. Just on time to finish up. I put on some perfume and grabbed my phone and put it inside my back pocket and put on my moon/sun necklace. This necklace is very special to me and I've kept it for a very long time. I don't know what I would if I ever lost it.

After being all set I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and put them inside my bag and walked out and locked the door. I walked up to everyone.

"About time you came!" Calum said. "It's been hours!"

"I was only 1 minute late." I said.

"Well it felt like an hour !" He said and I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"Well guys. It's time! Laura is going to kiss her old friend Ross Lynch!" Raini said and everyone nodded and I sighed. They all laughed and we got inside the car. I really hope this goes well.

 **Hey guys! It's been a while huh ? I decided to stop updating on my old story, "bad boy meets good girl". I'm really sorry to all those who have been waiting on an update. It's just that I lost interest in the story and had a long time of writers block. Trust me I've tried continuing it but I just couldn't get an Idea! Unless you guys have an idea you would like to share I'm more then likely to continue the story if you guys want ! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Tell me what you guys think! You guys all rock so stay awesome!**

 **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

All because of a dare

Laura's POV

"Guys we're here!" Zack yelled and we all cheered. I'm so excited to meet R5! But I'm also nervous to see Ross again. What if he doesn't remember me? It'll be so awkward to kiss him!

"Laura stop thinking like that!" Anna said and slapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Sorry! I can't help it! Wait..what If he has a girlfriend already!" I asked.

"He doesn't." Raini said and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled, feeling a little better. "I think." After she said that I started feeling nervous again and my eyes widen.

"Laur, chill! You'll be fine!" Anna said and smiled.

"It's not like he's going to reject you cause your a stranger." Calum said and Zack nodded.

"I am a stranger to him!" I said. We started entering the stadium with a bunch of other girls screaming so we had to scream to each other now.

"Not if he remembers you!" Zack yelled back so I can hear him. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just find our seats!" I yelled and they all nodded and we went to find our seats. Once we did, we all sat in our seats! Front row!

"How did you guys get front row?!" I asked them. They smiled.

"Because we love you." Raini said and the rest nodded. I looked at them strangely. They must want something else.

"We do." They said. Shit they heard me. They laughed and I rolled my eyes. We waited a few minutes until then the lights started dimming and the only ones that stayed were the stage ones. I smiled and squeezed my phone.

"Whose ready to get loud?!" I heard someone yell. Everyone cheered. I smiled. It was Rikers. Then I saw all of them running to the stage, one by one. Riker, rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and then Ross. They all came clapping.

"Who's ready to rock!" Ross yelled. Everyone cheered.

"Let's get this started!" Rydel yelled. Everyone cheered and the concert started. Everyone had they're phones out recording. I did to of course. The concert went great but once they were almost done I started to get worried.

"All right guys! Who's ready for the meet and greet?!" Rocky yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. I smiled and put my phone in my bag. Just to make sure it'll be safe. Then I looked down at my necklace and smiled.

"Well let's get going!" He said and then off the band went back stage to get ready. I started to walking away when i felt someone grab me by my wrist. I turned and saw that it was Raini.

"Laur, it's better if we're the last ones! We can spend more time with them." She said and I nodded and smiled.

"Ok." I said and they nodded and we stayed in the back of the line. Once hours past of girls taking pictures and hugs and cries, it was finally our turn. I then looked down to see my necklace but saw it was gone. No. I turned and looked at my friends, panicking.

"My necklace! It's gone!" I yelled at them but not so loudly.

"What necklace?" Anna asked.

"The one I brought today!" I said started to panic even more.

"Oh that one! Weren't you wearing it Laura? I saw it!" Raini said and nodded. I nodded fast.

"I'm not kissing anyone until I get that necklace!" I said and ran off to where I sat down. I ran as fast as I could and once I did I looked down. It wasn't there. I looked behind the seat. It wasn't there. I looked everywhere where it could have possibly fallen. But no luck. It was gone.

My necklace was gone.

 **Uh-oh! Trouble going on! What do you think happened to it! Who do you think has it?;) i think we all know the answer to that question! Leave a review if you want and tell me what you think!:) until next time!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
